falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Curie
Synth: |derived = |actor =Sophie Cortina |dialogue =CompanionCurie.txt |aggression =Unaggressive (Miss Nanny) Aggressive (Synth) |confidence =Average (Miss Nanny) Brave (Synth) |assistance =Helps Allies |hair color =Deep Brown (Synth) |eye color =Hazel Blue (Synth) |hairstyle =HairFemale03 (Synth) |height =1.00 |combat style=csCompCurie |CK race =HandyRace (Miss Nanny) HumanRace (Synth) |edid =CompanionCurie (Miss Nanny) EncCurieSynth (synth) |baseid = (Miss Nanny) (synth) |refid = (Miss Nanny) (synth) |footer = Curie as a synth }} CVRIE (short for "C'ontagions '''V'ulnerability 'R'obotic 'I'nfirmary 'E'ngineer," dubbed '''Curie by Dr. Kenneth Collins) is a modified Miss Nanny robotic scientist and a potential companion living in Vault 81 in 2287. Background Curie began as a Miss Nanny robot, who was reprogrammed for use in the secret partition of Vault 81 as a lab assistant. Only a handful of the vault's scientific staff were working in the vault when the Great War hit, due to Dr. Olivette sabotaging the call list, which led Dr. Kenneth Collins to modify the robot and give it greater operational freedom so that it could conduct its own experiments. Dr. Collins programmed a custom feminine personality derived from some personality traits from a friend of his named Liza, then added a French-accented voice based on his grad school fling from Versailles back in '46, and loaded her databanks with "every great body of work" he had access to; Marie Curie, Charles Darwin, Michael Faraday, Alan Turing, Alexander Braun, Immanuel Kant, Max Born and Albert Einstein, and christened his creation "Curie," in reference to both her original designation (CVRIE) and Marie Curie. As Curie began taking on greater responsibilities, Dr. Collins insisted that the other scientists treated her as they would a human and even set aside a terminal for her personal use; an act of kindness that initially bewildered Curie, which she later came to appreciate. Through her work and interaction with the scientists, Curie gradually developed a degree of self-awareness and independence that surprised even Dr. Collins. When the scientists eventually succumbed to old age, Curie curated their remains, storing the bodies of two in empty lockers and cremating the third according to his wishes. For decades Curie took on their research alone and in 2204 completed Vault 81's original initiative: she perfected a panacea capable of curing every disease that afflicted humanity. Unfortunately, she was still beholden to her programming and was incapable of leaving the secret partition without express authorization from a Vault-Tec employee. For 83 years she waited idly for Vault-Tec security to arrive, watching the escaped mole rats that had been used as test subjects run free. When Curie was finally discovered by the Sole Survivor in 2287, she elatedly handed over the last remaining unexpired dose of the cure and decided to travel with the Survivor in order to seek out new research opportunities in the Commonwealth. Eventually, she realized that her Miss Nanny body and programming lacked the inspirational spark that all great scientists had, and requested the Sole Survivor to help her transfer her mind and memories into a human body so that she could achieve more as a scientist, and she can eventually be transferred into a synth body. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Hole in the Wall: Curie has access to the cure Austin needs, although she will only give it once all the nearby mole rats have been terminated. * Emergent Behavior: Curie wants a human body to become a better scientist. Effects of player's actions * Curie can be let out from her laboratory. In addition, she can become a synth if the player character asks Doctor Amari in the Memory Den in Goodneighbor to transfer her memory into a synth body during Emergent Behavior. Note, Dr. Amari will not give the necessary dialogue options to do so until after the completion of Dangerous Minds. * Curie's affinity towards the player character won't increase any further from the value 499 before the quest Emergent Behavior is completed, even if the game states that "Curie liked/loved that." * Upon reaching maximum affinity with Curie, she will tell the Sole Survivor about a breakthrough she has made with mutfruit that enhances the effect of stimpaks, and will give the Combat Medic perk, which heals the Sole Survivor for 100 Hit Points once a day when falling below 10% health. Range of interests Other interactions * Curie will occasionally give the player character stimpaks. * Curie will request to leave if she enters Vault 81, but her affection level will not change. * Curie is a potential candidate for romance, an option that unlocks after reaching the highest level of affinity. Inventory Miss Nanny Synth Notes * When first talking to Curie through the glass inside the vault, she will open the door no matter what the player character chooses to say. * If the player character chooses to download Curie into a synth body, her old inventory will not transfer to her new body. However, Curie's old Miss Nanny body can be found in the same room where the body exchange operation took place and all the items can safely be picked up from the inanimate robot body. ** If the robot body disappeared type into the console followed by which will bring back Curie's old body to the player character. * When arriving at Covenant for the first time, she will comment on how cute it is and suggest going inside. However she dislikes the player character doing this, making her suggestion paradoxical. * Unlike Codsworth, Curie is armed with a laser weapon instead of a flamer, making her much more effective against distant targets but not quite as lethal at close range. * Unlike all other companions, Curie has a fixed amount of health (440 as a Miss Nanny and 670 as a synth), regardless of the player character's current level. This is in contrast to Codsworth and all other companions, who level up alongside the player character. Codsworth's health will equal Curie's Miss Nanny health at player character level 49, and surpass her at higher levels. In fact, Curie has the highest health of all the possible companions, up until around level 50. ** Curie's unusually high health for a companion (at least until the player character reaches around level 50) is balanced out by the fact she has 0 damage resistance or energy resistance, and cannot equip armor while a Miss Nanny. ** As a synth, Curie's 670 health and ability to equip armor makes her by far the most durable companion, and the other companions will not catch up to her until the player character exceeds level 107. * Curie will often talk to the various doctors in the Commonwealth while she is traveling with the Sole Survivor. For instance, she will ask Sun where he went to university which will prompt a somewhat confused response. * When Curie is transferred into her new body, she will still have her old battle AI, meaning for long-range attacks, she will use her default laser rifle. In close range, she will not have the cutting saw arm and will use her fists unless she has found or has been given a melee weapon. This can be fixed by recruiting a different companion, then going back to Curie. She will then behave like a normal humanoid companion. * As a Miss Nanny, she is able to equip the Bowler hat and Triggerman bowler, just like Codsworth. This has no effect on her total health, despite the item's +1 endurance bonus. Once equipped, the hat will not show up in her inventory, thus making it impossible to unequip it. * Curie tends to pick up an excess of weapons which she may use instead of her base laser rifle or her fists in close range. Even when given more powerful weapons, she will collect things like pipe pistols or swords as the player character defeats enemies. She also tends to loot ammo from dead enemies; even when possessing a weapon that uses that ammo type she will not use the weapon. ** To lock Curie to using her base laser rifle and stop picking up stuff type into the console. * Diamond City security and other NPCs will continue to comment on having Curie as a companion as if she were a robot even if she has been moved into the body of a synth. * When Curie first meets the Japanese-speaking robot Takahashi in Diamond City, she will respond to him saying "Watashi wa Curie desu." (Meaning "I am Curie.") This indicates that Curie is multilingual, capable of speaking English, French and Japanese. * Despite becoming a synth and liking when the player character says positive things about synths, Curie seems to have sympathy for the Brotherhood of Steel, as she likes it when the player character joins or helps them, excluding the destruction of the Railroad. * Curie will not say anything if the player character brings her to their dead spouse's cryo chamber in Vault 111. * When talking to Moe Cronin in Diamond City about what baseball actually was, she will humorously correct him on how baseball was played, mentioning RBI and batting averages. * Curie can be modified at a robot workbench when still in her Miss Nanny form. ** During Curie's companion quest, if she has been modified at the robot workbench, her robot body will revert to its default state during the transfer. * Due to her seclusion in Vault 81, Curie is unaccustomed to the lawless nature of the Commonwealth. When the Sole Survivor picks up items from dead bodies, she will occasionally comment "I believe we are supposed to file a police report, yes? And all the little things go in baggies for evidence." or "Shouldn't a coroner be doing that instead?" Dropping items will occasionally prompt her to advise the Sole Survivor that they may be fined for littering. ** Additionally, she will occasionally comment "Someone is nearby, perhaps they are friendly." when observing enemies from a distance, and may express some shock over their level of violence after combat. Notable quotes | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | Curie: Takahashi Takahashi: Curie: Takahashi: Curie: | Curie: Deezer Deezer: Curie: Deezer: Curie: |When looting a body: ** ** |After romancing her: ** ** ** ** ** ** |When walking around naked: ** ** ** | |When Curie is the current companion and someone else is chosen: ** Deacon: To which Deacon replies: ** MacCready: To which MacCready replies: ** John Hancock: To which Hancock does not reply. ** Cait: To which Cait replies: ** Codsworth: To which Codsworth replies: ** Piper: To which Piper replies: ** Danse: To which Danse replies: ** Strong: To which Strong does not reply. ** Nick Valentine: To which Nick does not reply. ** Preston Garvey: To which Preston replies: |When someone else is the current companion and Curie is chosen: ** Deacon: (Nanny) To which Curie replies: (Synth) To which Curie replies: ** MacCready: To which Curie replies: ** John Hancock: To which Curie replies: ** Cait: To which Curie replies: ** X6-88: (Nanny) To which Curie replies: (Synth) To which Curie replies: ** Codsworth: To which Curie replies: ** Piper: To which Curie replies: ** Danse: To which Curie replies: ** Strong: To which Curie replies: ** Nick Valentine: To which Curie replies: }} Appearances Curie appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes Curie is named after Marie Skłodowska Curie, the physicist and chemist who conducted pioneering research on radioactivity. Curie will acknowledge this when starting the quest Emergent Behavior. Bugs On occasion Curie, if she has been turned into a synth already, will still be accessible in the Robot workbench. If selected this will revert her back into her Miss Nanny body. | Sometimes Curie will unequip any weapon she had and fight with her bare fists. When this happens she may loot bodies for weapons. ** Workaround: Switch to another follower then switch back to her. | If Curie is modified using the robot workbench and the player character does the quest "Emergent Behavior" Curie will not talk during the entirety of the player character's conversation with Doctor Amari. If the player character sits on the bench and wait for a day, she will revert back to her Miss Nanny self and all modifications will be lost. | Sometimes Curie will not go to location specified when dismissed and will not return to original location, known locations, settlements, or any other feasible location, and as such simply disappears, even after sleep/resting for several in game days. ** Possible fix: Track her with the Vault-Tec Population Management System. | Upon dismissal Curie will reappear outside the medical room in Vault 81, regardless of where she is dismissed, even if dismissed to Sanctuary while in Sanctuary, she will immediately sprint toward Vault 81. ** Workaround: Reload an earlier save file and don't give the cure to Dr. Forsythe at the end of the "Hole in the Wall" quest until after speaking to Curie inside the doctor's clinic. She won't actually enter the room herself, so the player character has to get behind Curie and push her into the clinic. She will then initiate the proper dialogue to become a companion and will stay at the player character's chosen settlement. Alternatively, followed by will trigger the join companion dialogue, after which Curie can be moved as required. | Sometimes, if she is transferred into synth body, she will have a smoking animation while idle with no weapon equipped. The animation may be normal and may normally stop after she equips the weapon, but is still out of character, though technically synths can smoke. ** Workaround: Take her to the end of the catacombs in Old North Church, where the Sole Survivor first meets Desdemona. She'll stand on the platform and finish her cigarette. | Curie will dislike the player character for entering Covenant for the first time, regardless of whatever the player character says during the SAFE test. | Curie will not have any dialogue when asked how the relationship with the player character is going if the player character did not romance her. ** Workaround: To fix this, open the console and click on Curie. In the console, type: | Curie's arm will sometimes get stuck in a pointing downwards position through the floor, resulting in her shooting her laser into the ground in combat. The only fix appears to be traveling to a different location. | Curie's perception and intelligence stats will each be with 1 higher then the value that they are set to. In-game she has 5 perception; if setting the value to 8, she will have 90 perception. | Curie in the level 3 synth body does not have any sneak ability which causes constant detection, all other companions have at least Sneak level 4 by default. ** Workaround: each level of sneak can be added with the console: then then then | Curie is missing the baseid for Inspirational perks to work with her as a companion. ** Workaround: add the companion inspirational perk with the console | After reaching the highest level of affinity with her, there is a conversation bug when you go to -> Talk -> press on Relationship and nothing happens. Just jumps back to Talk section. To fix this use console commands , and and try again. If she does not respond . | Sometimes (only confirmed in synt body) no other dialogue options will be available outside of the ones in the Talk menu. ** This can be fixed by shooting Curie with a weapon }} Gallery Hole in the Wall.jpg|First sighting with Curie in Vault 81 during the quest Hole in the Wall FSO UI C ShopIcon Curie.png|Curie's hero card in Fallout Shelter Online FSO UITex YS C Bg HeroShare juli.png|Curie's maxed hero card in Fallout Shelter Online Category:Fallout 4 companions Category:Fallout 4 doctors Category:Fallout 4 robots and computers Category:Miss Nanny characters Category:Fallout 4 synth characters de:Curie es:Curie fr:Curie pl:Curie ru:Кюри uk:Кюрі zh:居礼